The Legend of Spyro:A Travellers Tale
by WalkerofRealms17
Summary: Niether dragon,human or any other creature known in the dragon realms. He stands alone in the darkness,a forgotten legend from the farthest past;now the world teeters on the brink of anhialation and this forgotten shadow cannot face this destiny alone...cue wierdness
1. Chapter 1

**Probobly my first decent story well I hope so please read and review because the urge to write this has been killing me but I refused to write it until I thought it was perfect**

* * *

**[Chapter1]**

He looked around at his location at the facts and quickly taking stock of his strange situation examining everything he knew of the immediate area

'_Its dark,'_he began thinking to himself

He recognized the scent of his enemy's power the smell of death,decay,magic like someone magically summoned up lightning to scorch a field of the already did that sometimes...probobly for he felt an oppressive prescence of felt evil and he knew that it was trapped in the dark world and it wanted looked down to see a circle of runes that in the right combination restricted better then indestructible shackles

_'Of course out of one trap and into another'_

He had been ambushed along with his freinds and whatever the prescence it had taken him from a fight that he was certain there would be no survivors,except wondered what the prescence was and also the creature that had joined it during his back over his incredibly long life remembering the face and name of every single person and thing he had taken life from remembering the feel of their presence images of scales,wings,blood and fire.

_'Dragons why did it have to be damn dragons,looks like my flawless streak of bad luck hasn't ended yet'_

Scanning over his knowledge of dragon ruled existences and alternate universes and their parallels along with the magical residue in the air he figuered out where he was and what he was dealing with so he quickly stored away his memories thoughts personality away in a mental vault of impenetrable he was gone and then in his place an amnesiac wearing his face and skin with greater knowledge then any other but still much lesser knowledge then he once had.

_'Perfect now where was I?'_

The prescence invaded his mind attempting to take over and assume control over his mind

''Bring it on...Malefor''

And then he was gone too.

Malefor's newest minion looked up and grinned.

''What do you wish of me master'',he asked eyes glowing with black light

Malefor smiled from his prison in the shadow relm,''This will be interesting'',while wondering all the while,_'How can light be black?'_

* * *

[*some four years later*]

* * *

The fires are will consume the world and his mission will be will survive the cleansing he and his master had worked so hard to bring watched,lost in thought as the world ruptured around him when a scream tore his thoughts in half piercing his mind deeper then the strongest of phsycic blows.

Chains snapped and shackles fell freeing him from the influence of the Dark Master,he was free and Malwfor looked around with both his eyes and his magic and could feel everything around him including Spyro and Cynders atempt to piece the world back together.

''You'll die without my help young dragons'',He shouted into the air,so working on an unknown he channled his energy into them without knowing how saving them and the world along with them.

So caught up was he in his first act of heroism in his current memory he didnt notice the soul of a dragon recently deceased entering his entered his mind to take over in his weakened as he was but this time there was resistence.

''Not...This...Time...You...Son ofa Bitch'',Sruggeling for every word

He slipped into unconciesness as the battle for his mind began a battle that would keep him busy he thought for quite some time.

* * *

**A/N****:**Bit confusing right better story,typing and answers to any questions if you decide to follow later on because this took long enough anyway so the answers will be in about a few years maybe..nah not that long but please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey everyone sorry if da first chapter was a little obscure but ul get some explanations round this time YAAAAAY!**i think

Malefor opened his new eyes and looked at his surroundings he was in a small dark hovel.

_''Probably,_he thought,_in some obscure corner of the world''_

It was very plain with only one small lantern on the roof and a small rocking chair in one corner of the room which,he now noticed,was occupied by an old she-tiger in healers robes

''Ah!,she exclaimed,I'd thought you'd never wake , how are you feeling?''

''Never mind me.,he snapped,Where am I,How long have I been out and which direction is Warfang?''

''Fangorn Forest,five years and north-west for two miles,she replied,and why does your voice sound so familiar?''

His jaw dropped and he quickly began to process the information and formulate a plan to drag his targets from their stone fortress

''FIVE YEARS!'',he shouted

''Yes,she replied soberly,I was very faithful that I could restore you,what with hiw you survived without any form of sustenence,now I'll presume you'll want something to eat''

With that she rose from her rocking chair and went to leave;but before she could take so much as a step he was on her,moving faster than even he could register holding her up by her throat.

''Thank you for your generosity old one.,he said grinning slyly,But I think I'll be fine on my own now''

His eyes then began to glow with purple light and he was aware of a minute urge to destroy her and the entire village when his body moved of its own accord,ramming her into the wall of the hut and a purple crystal veined with black spread from her chest and covered her,the hut and consuming the entire village creating a frozen image no artist could ever hope to capture with paint or looked around at what he had done then down at his new eyes then reverted to the dirty yellow of the eyes he had before his death

''You've been holding out on me'',He said grinning

_''I hate you'',_came the voice of the bodies original owner in his head

''Your still here!?'',he exclaimed

_''...Duh.I thought you would know that considiring YOU TOOK MY BODY'',_it said with a hint of smugness at Malefors ignorence

''Youre going to be one hell of a pain in the ass arent you?''

_''Yup!''_

He looked around at the forest ignoring the nigeling voice in his head and he knew what he would do.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder lay in a field a mile from Warfang enjoying the freedom they had now that all of Malefor's minions had been thoroughly delt looked up at Spyro a happy look in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when they heard someone shout their up they saw a messenger from the Warfang guard

''Duty calls'',Spyro said grimly

''Spyro,the messenger panted,something...happening...Fangorn...Forest''

They looked at each ther and she nodded they took off as fast as they could heading in the direction of the arrived several minutes

''Looks just the same'',She said quizzically

''What's that?'',asked Spyro as the forest began to swim in their vision

The whole forest changed suddenly,going from the familiar forest of bright green oak trees to a monstrous place of black twisted trees that looked like they had been destroyed by their own looked at their new surroundings taking in the sheer evilness of what had just a figure stepped from the trees wearing a ravenfeather cloak its head head was nondescript with skin as black as his cloak but it was the eyes that struck a chord in their eyes were a dirty gold which would not affect them at all if it wasnt for the fact that it felt it was looking into your very soul,tearing it out and examining every inch of your very person;and when he spoke there was no doubt in their minds who he was impossible they had killed him yet here he was.

''Its been to long...my old freinds'',said Malefor

''It cant be we killed you'',they exclaimed simultaneously

''You only killed my body, the soul is much harder to destroy''

''That only makes our job more fulfilling'',grinned Cynder

The battle was short lived they dived at him lightning crackling in Spyros mouth,shadows boiling in hit them with a wall of purple energy knocking them off their feet and hurling Spyro into a tree,snapping his back as easily as he would snap a twig causing the tree to collapse on atempted to stand but he had broken her leg with the stood gloatingly over her

''And so the mighty have fallen'',he said dramatically,raising his hand to finish her off;but as the energy began to gather in his hand a spasm of energy rocked his body and a look of extreme pain crossed his face

''What are you doing?''

''Nothing,this is someone else'',she replied,curious

_''That would be me''_,came a voice in their heads

''YOU!'',Malefor shouted angrily at the air

_''Hey,I want my body back so guess what Malefor''_

''What?''

Cynder stood up her bones snapping back into place,her eyes glowing with the same purple energy he wielded,and when she spoke it wasn't just her voice that emerged

''Sup''

They blasted him with a massive ball of shadows that Cynder could not survive if she had done it hit Malefor with enough force to destroy Warfang effortlessly,but it only left him slightly ruffled around the edges

''Hah,is that the best you can do'',he laughed smugly

''no''

A surge of energy passed through Cynders body emerging with her breath and blasting into Malefor surging through him.A sudden explosion ruptured everything around them destroying the trees freeing Spyro but also breaking a few more bones and knocking Cynder off her feet into a boulder causing her to temporarily lose consciousness

* * *

In the middle of the blast the empty shell of the body hung suspended by powerful opened his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry to leave no marking at the end of the last one but i forgot and didnt bother doin any alterations it will jump between Cynders and Epsilons point of view(couldnt think of any other name)[fart noise and image of but*] Enjoy.[*Re-written text mode ACTIVATE!*]There will only curses and such if the characters get out of my control but the chances of that are a million to one ( but if youve read Terry Pratchets Discworld novels you'll know that million to one chances crop up nine times out of ten soz)Also how do you single space not double space like I always do?**

Epsilon blinked his eyes to adjust them to the felt good to be back in his own body and not to mention he had gotten his name from Malefor before destroying his around he realised that the forest had returned to normal,Cynder was coming around,he was floating two feet off the ground and Spyro was bleeding to death.

Sighing he said to no one in particular''I can never catch a break can I''

* * *

Cynder rose groggily to her paws gathering her strength when a strangly flat almost emotionless voice that came from the general direction of a small smoldering crater that crackled with purple energy

''Awake are we?,it said sarcastically,How was youre nap?''

Looking up she found the form that Malefor had hopefully vacated floating two paws (Yes I said paws) off the ground.

''Could you help me down please?''

She burst out laughing as it hit home that it was stuck;the all powerful,nigh indistructible bieng didnt know how to land, it glared at her until she caught its raven-feather cloak which for some reason had gone bone white,and pulled it down

''Now that I'm back down to earth which by the way I much prefer,it said,Lets save Spyros ass before we get serious kay''

''Okay'',she replied not thinking of any better ideas

''Now if were going to save him we first need to stabilise it first,it looked around it asking,Do you know if there are any energy crystals in the area''

''Turn around''

''Ah how convenient'',it replied

* * *

''There are some viable flaws with your story'',came a familiar voice behind the auther

''Holy snot dont do that,said the auther jumping up from the computer seat,What have I told you about teleporting in to my house without permission''

''Sorry but your getting my story wrong''

''Fine if you want to have Cynder whop your ass like she really did?''

''Ya know what do...wait are you record typing everything we're saying?''

''Yup LOL,bye''

Grumbling the figure vanished

''Now to get back to his biography while bieng too lazy to press backspace''

* * *

_''I'm stabbing Spy in the chest to save him,_he thought,_how strange''_

He had poked Spyro in the direct middle of the chest with a purple crystal and had six red ones in a hexagonal pattern around it and was now placeing four green ones in a square arond him.

''What now?'',asked Cynder

''Now we activate the crystals'',he replied while adding in in his head,''_Nosy bi-''_

He was tazed from the inside outwards through his mind,obviously someone knew what he was thinkingso he decided to try something decided to ignore it and instead charged the outer ones with electricity flowing from his was just about to finish up when he decided to 'accidentaly' zap Cynder for bieng there while was annoyed

''Hey,she shouted,What the hell was that for?!''

''Hey sorry,he said laughing inwardley,but you try directing an electrical beem with your eyeballs''

That cheered him up immensly.

The crystals shattered and the shards plunged into Spyro healing some of his wounds and slowing his iminent death,something like a small mist also plunged into a small black crystal at his was Spyros soul...just a procaution

''We cant do it this way,CHRONICLER!''

Ignitus appeared in a flash of blue energy.

''Ignitus?'',questioned Cynder

''No time,he said quickly,Warfang,infirmary,NOW''

* * *

They arrived at the infirmary without Ignitus scareing everyone he noted that there were beds like nests closer to the ground than presumed these were for dragons so he put Spyro on one and stood up calling also noticed a tall cheeta who he somehow identified as Hunter standing next to him and who nodded towards him knowingly

_''I'll question him later_'',he thought

''Who here is a docter?''

A pink and gold dragoness apeared and he was struck with a sudden urge to hit her,but instead he decided mocking her would be more appropriate.

''I am'',she said

''Well your a nerd!'',he shouted before high-fiveing Hunter

''Oh ha ha that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh.,you could taste the angry sarcasm as she spoke,Now what the hell do yo... the Chronicler what happened''

''Well actually it was me...sort-of...I was possessed...by Malefor...look its a long story'',He could hear the embaresment in his own was a very awkward moment

She ignored him and fussed over Spyro like,he was hit by sudden information that came from hazarded a guess at where it came from.

_''Cynder?'',_he wondered to himseld

''What?''

_''You can hear my thoughts,_he realized_,No!Don't say anything just point and think''_

_''How is this possible'',_came her thoughts,she was a quick learner and he realized ignored the blatent creepines of his apearence(Malefors idea of fun)

_''I guess me possessing you had a more drastic effect than I stop thinking of me as it I'm not a thing!''_

_''I know I extracted the info the moment I entered your mind''_

''Hey!What are you two staring at'',came the irritating voice of the dragoness who he knew now was named Ember.

He gave her a glare that could wither whole forests ,but she didn't even back away all she did was found this incredibly annoying so he sent a mental burst to Cynder a small one that came to her as the question

_''Can I hit her'?',_came the pleading voice in her head-she found that the constant mental contact was giving her a headache.

_''Please'',_she replied

''Hey Ember!'',He yelled out

''How do you know my name?'',she said sounding rather startled

''Cynder''

''Ah,now what do you want?''

''You've got a little something on your face''

''What is it'',it became apparent that she was dumber than she looked

''Here lemee get it''

He punched her right in the face so hard she flew through the wall and disapeared inside the window of a rather large building that could have been the library.

''It was paaaaaaaaaiiin!'',he shouted triumphantly

Cynder laughed at this and Hunter chuckled darkly,he had forgotten about him,

''Now,he said making sure everyone could hear him,Is there a doctor here who is'nt a complete idiot''

when noone answered he got frustrated and then he remembered when he first woke up and the healer who had helped him and that Malefor crystalized.

''I'll be back,keep his body stable''

''What do you mean his body'',questioned Cynder

He tossed the soul gem to Hunter,when it landed in his hand Epsilon spoke in a voice that was unusually mirthful

''Take care of that,he laughed,Spys soul is in there.I'll be back...BYSIES!''

He vanished and his prescence also left from Cynders mind

''Now what are we going to do?'',she asked

''I guess we'll just have to wait'',Hunter thought out loud speaking for the first time

So they waited

**A/N:Yeah not that good I know but I've been playin the game GIVE UP for a while and its very stressful trying to finish it actually challange to all readers try to finish Give Up take note of the fact that you cannot quit and if you give up you have to start from the you finished it or gave up tell me in youre review also tell me what level you were on k guys**

**Blatantly unreasonable requests ho!**

**Thanks for reading make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought**


	4. Chapter4

**A/N:Haeeeey!I'M BACK SUMBITCH'S!I am a little peeved because my computer is acting up and randomly deleting my chapter.[*David stop listening to J.B. your killing Gamma (Gamma bieng my computers A.I.)*]David is my brother  
**

He arrived in the same manner he left,in a big-ass explosion of crater he stood in was about a foot deep and three meters force of his arrival surprised him and must have been visible for quite some distance.

''I should watch that'',he said to noone in particular

He looked around at the crystallized village surprised that there were no looters-the village was rather remote,the closest any-other-place was a bandit camp about half a mile away,Warfang itself was about two and a half miles away,plus it was hidden in a massive magical forest so that didn't help much-or...anyone he entered the healers shack he stared at the old creature who he had inadvertadly stuck to the wall by turning her to was about prepare a reverse spell when he heard a voice in his whoa whoa,it said,hold on there how do you even know that she'll survive this?

''I dont'',he replied out loud

Ok,came the imagined reply,lets do this shit.

''A'right''

He allowed the power to flow through him only releasing it when she was free-he needed something to bribe her with so he didnt finish-catching her as she most noticeble effect of the spell was the enormous glowing pillar that fell from the sky and struck the old creature in the chest reviving was affraid to put her down in case it killed her but didnt want to hold her in case it killed him so he put her in an anti-gravity bubble for several reasons...mostly just to see how she would react.

When she was finished gulping in air...

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAIT!

[*Auther looks up at Shadowed backround figure*]''How long have you been there''

''I never ?''

''Thats creepy''

''I still,why the hell is everything double spaced?''

''Because I dont know how to single space this damn thing!''

''You do know it says it right there''[*points at sign saying(Use Shift+Enter for Single Line breaks*]

[*FACEPALM*]''I am soooo retarded''

''Yes you are''[*leaves(I hope)*]

''Now where was I?...Oh yes''

* * *

...She looked at him with a slightly confused sort of expression that also said that she was so very,definitely not amused.  
''Before you say anything'',he cut her off,''There is a faster way to do this''  
As she stared at him questioningly he reached out with his mind until he found he broke through her considerable mental defenses with starteling ease and fed her a constant stream of explanations before withdrawing back inside himself  
''Ah'',was all she said  
''Thats it?'',questioned Epsilon  
Suddenly she paled (How he saw this behind her fur I dont know but he probably guessed from her expression) causing him to turn reluctantly  
''Ugh,what noooow!?'',he complained  
He faced the entrance of the village to be faced by about three dozen ape-bandits armed to the (And with) largest one who was so very obviously the leader if his equipment and size were anything to judge by,which...they always are.

Hi,came that over familiar voice in his head,maybe it would be simpler to talk this one out,you know just...well just to save reasonable enough so he decided to give it a quick try.  
''Hi'',he greeted them,''If you guys could just move aside and take the half-mile walk back to your camp,that would be perfect''  
There laughter surprised him since people normaly ran when they saw tone of his voice probably erased the scary effect of his black skin and glowing eyes usually caused.  
''If you think we would give up an entire diamond village you are certifiable'',came the unsuprisingly deep voice of their armored leader who's face was covered by a large demonic helmet that marked him as Malefors infamous Ape general,Ferrous,who was the only one truly loyal to him...and what was left of his ape unit.  
''Well would it help if you knew me,Ferrous'',as he said this his cloak returned to its black feathered state as shadows curled around him,his hood once again covered his face in shadows and the glow from his soul-piercing eyes intensified,this made his appearence from scary to just plain TERRIFYING with capital exclamation marks.

The large ape fell backwards as he realised who it was  
''Epsilon!'',he breathed,''It cant be...I thought you had been destroyed''  
''Not destroyed'',he replied in a echoing whisper before suddenly reverting back to his original state (his cloak stayed black this time),''Just reformed''  
The ape stood in surprise as his minions gasped  
''KILL HIIIM!'',roared the muscular gorilla  
Yeah...hi,came the metaphorical in his head,remember not very good at this why dont you listen to the other guy  
_''Other guy?!'',_he thought  
Thats when he heard a voice that was cruel,vicious and pure evil.  
_**''END**_** THEM'',**It said and he had no choice but to obey.  
Sometheing within him,which frankly I will not go into details on...yet,lets just say it was depressingly evil.

He suddenly appeared at the side of one of the primate warriors and proceeded to ram his fist through the soft flesh of its abdomen and rip out its spine,before using it to impale the next apes neck,killing it was about the time everyone managed to blink,in that split second he had gone from using bones, to tearing the face off some poor individual,splitting its skull in half and removing the brain scoop by gloopy scoop (You can probably tell at this point that he is moving far faster than any normal...well thing, could possibly manage...YAY FOR MAGIC) he quickly dashed over to another ape and ripped his skull out before turning to beat another ape to death, using said then removed the sword from the hand of an ape who tried to swing at him and used it to gut its owner. He proceeded in this sort of manner tearing apart over four dozen experienced apes while still having time to appreciate the patterns the blood made as it spurted through the air.

When it was finally over, the surrounding area was coated in blood, gore and ape bits and Ferrous stood in the middle of what was left of his...um...men?,can I call them men...lets just say apes because theres relly not much left of ' Epsilon rejoined his proper timestream, reforming directly in front of the terrified Ex-General, who lay kneeling in the bloodied grass.  
As Ferrous looked up into the eyes of his doom he saw something familiar, for the eyes he saw were not of Epsilon...but of his old master, he saw this he only had one final question.  
''What in the name of the ancestors are you?'',the terror was plain in his voice  
For that he could only say one thing,''I am your Retribution'',then he gripped the once-noble ape's head in his vice like hand and squeezed until his head popped like an oversized grape causing all of those heady fluids to drip and drizzle onto the blood coulered grass.

''So it is'',said his companion, who had remained where she was throughout the conflict.  
''So it was always meant to be'',he replied with a tone of finality,''Come...we have delayed for too long''  
''I agree''  
They turned as one and began the week long walk back to Warfang

**A/N:And on that note I end this chapter the next one will be in the same time phase as this one but in the hospital with Cynder and Hunter and whats left of Spyro plus Sparx and a very very pissed off Ember**


End file.
